


Christmas Miracles.

by acurseshecannotwin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff, lots of Swan-Mills Christmas fluff, written for OuaTSecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acurseshecannotwin/pseuds/acurseshecannotwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her back aches and her feet are sore, the day had been long, too long for her taste. It’s unfortunate, really, she can’t get a day off, not even on Christmas Day she can catch a break and can spend time with her small family. At least they left you the morning; she thinks sourly, knows that an emergency could have called her into the office like they had a year ago. Preventing her from seeing the excitement in Henry’s eyes when he unwraps present after present.</p>
<p>Turns out a small town mayor, can’t catch a break, not even on Christmas Day. — Swan-Mills Family Christmas Fluff written for Once upon a Secret Santa for EvilestOfAllRegals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> AU, completely and utterly AU, no curse, no magic. My Giftee liked fluff so I did my best to give her just that. I hope you like it!
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you like it too! :D Let me know whatcha think.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Don't own the show or the characters.

Her back aches and her feet are sore, the day had been long, too long for her taste. It’s unfortunate, really, she can’t get a day off, not even on Christmas Day she can catch a break and can spend time with her small family. At least they left you the morning; she thinks sourly, knows that an emergency could have called her into the office like they had a year ago. Preventing her from seeing the excitement in Henry’s eyes when he unwraps present after present.

Turns out a small town mayor, can’t catch a break, not even on Christmas Day.

Her steps are quiet, the feet-killing heels left abandoned by the front door, still she tiptoes the last few steps to the white leather couch she knows her wife to be sleeping on; avoiding the floor boards she knows will creak. It is a warm smile that blossoms on her lips the moment she catches sight of her wife and their son. 

The TV is running still, the start menu of Toy Story flashing across it’s screen, illuminating Emma and Henry. The blond is on her back, asleep with an equally sleeping toddler on her chest, her arms wrapped securely around is small frame, holding him close, holding him warm. The chime of the large grandfather clock on the hallway tells her it’s seven thirty, just past Henry’s bedtime. She’s surprised to see Henry asleep already, had expected a sugar-rushed two years old by the time she would return home but then it was perhaps exactly what had worn him out, along with his blonde mother. 

Regina stands by the couch silently, watching over the two most important people in her life. The sight warms her, helps drowning the dread she had felt over missing Henry’s second Christmas Morning. They had adopted him, at the beginning of December two years ago, welcoming the three weeks old bundle he had been then into their home, their life, their family. The decision to adopt had been an easy one, Emma wanting to give a child the chance she never had had. They always had known somewhere that eventually they would adopt, something that had been without question since the day the two of them had become a family. The when had been the only question, the process dragging along, pushing the date they were supposed to take home an addition to their family, further and further away. 

The call itself almost had been an early Christmas miracle, Regina’s sleep addled mind hadn’t exactly been able to process what their agent had wanted from her at five on a Saturday morning. It had taken her a few moments after she had hung up to understand that they could go to Boston now, to meet their son. She had literally kicked Emma out of their bed, jumping out herself before yelling at the blonde to get dressed, to hurry. Confused but not questioning her, Emma had gotten dressed, finally understanding what had her wife so energetic so early in the morning when Regina had rushed into the bedroom that was now Henry’s, grabbing a stuffed monkey along with a soft blue blanket. 

The real miracle had been the moment Regina had held her son for the first time, a small bundle resting in her arms, blinking up at her and Emma who had stood beside her. smiling just as proudly, just as happy. Henry, the blonde had breathed, reaching out to smooth her fingers softly through short, brown hair. Regina had only managed to stare at her wife in awe. They hadn’t discussed names, never sure how old the child would be that would join them, never sure whether it would be a boy or a girl. But Emma knew. Knew that Regina always had wanted should she ever become the mother of a baby boy, to name him after her beloved father, Henry. She had told the blonde so, sometime during the early stages of their relationship.

“Henry.” Regina had agreed, her eyes filling with tears while she had moved to bring their son closer against her chest. 

\---

Henry stirs when she tugs him gently free of his blonde mother’s hold to lift their little Christmas miracle into her arms. He huffs, before his arms come around her neck and his head falls onto her shoulder with a mumbled Momma before he dozes of once more. Regina only hums softly, carrying the sleeping toddler up the stairs and into his bedroom. The walls are rainforest themed with a deep green carpet and various jungle animals scattered across it. Hugo, the stuffed monkey they had taken with them to Boston already waiting for Henry in his dark wooden bed, ready to follow him into his dreams. 

She tugs him in easily, the boy not waking anymore. Thank god Emma had already bathed and changed him. Goodnight my little Prince, Regina breathes softly, before she presses a kiss against the fingertips of her right hand which she presses against her son’s forehead next, before she leaves his room.

“No Momma.” she hears and freezes, turning after her son once more. 

“No Prince. Slporer.” he mumbles sleepily, turning around and tugging Hugo against his chest before he drifts off again. Of course, he wasn’t her little prince, he was her little explorer, going on adventures with Hugo into the Rainforest and other exotic places each day.

\----

Emma is sitting on the couch when she returns to the living room, blinking sleepily at her. Regina doesn’t say anything in greeting, only smiles before she joins the blonde, curling up beside her, close to her. It’s a practiced move, one her wife has done again and again in something akin to routine now after the five years they had been together now, three of them married but Regina loves it still, each time. Today is no different, Emma wraps her arm around her, tugs her impossible closer and all she can do is hum in appreciation.

“I’m sorry I missed Christmas day.” she speaks eventually, her voice laced with sadness and apology.

“Don’t be.” is all Emma says before she kisses Regina’s forehead. “It’s not your fault. I know you would have been here if you could have been. And so does Henry.”

All she manages in return is a defeated smile before she sinks further into her wife’s embrace, ready to forget her hellish day, ready to go to bed and finally, finally relax. But Emma speaks again, sounding much more awake now.

“I got a call today.”

“Oh?” Regina now looks actually up to the blonde, tries to read her expression, tries to understand why a phone call would be so important to mention, it wasn’t like the town’s sherif got rarely any phone calls after all.

“There is a little girl, one and a half, she turns two in May, who’s looking for a family…and–“ her breath hitches, Emma worries her bottom lip briefly between her lips before she continued “-and I know that we have spoken about the possibility of adopting again, at some point, and—and that we hadn’t agreed yet on when or—or how but—“ she doesn’t finish, doesn’t manage to say how she thought bringing another child into their home, equalling the numbers, would be wonderful; doesn’t manage to say how she things Henry would love to have a little sister he could go ‘splor’ with. All Emma manages is to wrap both her arms around Regina’s form, pulling her wife closer against her while their lips move in tandem. 

“Yes.” the mayor breathes against Emma’s lips before claiming them once more. 

“Yes?” the blonde asks, her expression a combination of excited and hopeful. 

Regina only nods, smiling widely at the blonde. Emma was right, shortly after Henry had come home with them they had spoken about a second child, had both agreed that yes one day they would adopt again, which was why they had left their contact information with her agent. Something either of them almost had forgotten about. 

“We can meet her tomorrow, if you want to, together with Henry.” again, Regina only nods, smiling still. “We—I talked with Henry about the possibility of a little sister and he seemed okay with it, excited to perhaps get a buddy to explore together with."

Regina chuckles, and can’t help but shake her head. 

“Another Christmas miracle, huh?” she asks. 

This time it’s Emma to nod and smile widely, before she leans in to kiss her wife once more.

\----

They leave for Boston the next day, decide to book a hotel for the night just in case. Henry is more than excited to meet his little sister, he grabs a fluffy, stuffed monkey from his collection, before they leave. Purple and not brown. For sis–dah. He had said to their questioning looks, earning himself a bunch if kisses from his Mothers. 

Alexandra is a blonde, happy toddler with brown eyes. Her curls bounce around her shoulders when she runs around. Avery, their agent calls her over to them, away from the toys that are scattered across the floor. 

“Alex darling there is someone I want to meet you.” she says, the toddler giggles shy but steps towards Emma, Regina and Henry, looking at them curiously out of her big brown eyes. 

It’s Henry who reacts first, steps towards her, holding the stuffed monkey out for her, along with the words a you. Alex ooh’s, giggles once more, then she takes the toy giggling before she hugs it against her chest.

They spend the day with her, take her out to the park and back to their hotel where she and Henry play together with their monkeys. We go splore now Momma! Her son had exclaimed excitedly, tugging Alexa towards the living room where they all had build a fort earlier. It was decided the moment their son had handed Alexandra the stuffed animal that they would adopt the little girl, Regina as much as Emma knows that she’s theirs, belongs with them. Alexandra seems to know too, knows that she's found a home. She's hugging both her and the blonde frequently, or taking either of their hands when they’re outside walking, smiling widely whenever either of them lifted her into their arms.

\----

It’s not until January 2nd that they can take her home, no office work getting done between the holidays. They had managed for the most part to stay in Boston and with Alexandra until then, Regina only hurrying back to their home town in Maine once or twice, on some emergency, able to deal with everything else on the phone. It doesn’t matter that it’s after Christmas, like it doesn’t matter that Henry joined them weeks before the Holiday, for Emma and Regina both their children were Christmas miracles. 

They realize after the front door falls into it’s lock behind the four of them that the plan to adopt again, to open their family for Alexandra had come so sudden that they had nothing prepared for their new baby girl, no room, no clothes, no toys — they had brought the car seat in Boston. 

While Emma set’s up the playpen in Henry’s bedroom who is excited to share his room with his sister for the time being, Regina takes Alex shopping to buy the essentials at least. 

“What do you think baby girl, this one?” Regina asks the little girl, sitting comfortably on her arm while she holds up a small – probably still too big, white dress with a simple purple bow resting on top of a pure band around it’s waist “Or that one?” she asked, the white dress placed over the already full shopping cart, holding up a soft pink dress with flowers placed around it’s seam. 

Alexandra who had been nothing but patient the whole time despite that they got closer and closer to her lunch and nap time, hummed looking over both dresses. “Dis.” she said after a moment, pointing at the white dress.

After nodding her agreement, Regina places said dress in the already filled cart and decides that it was enough for the both of them today. Pushing the cart one-handedly towards the register, holding Alex still in the other, she can’t help the big smile that moves along her lips, finally, finally fully understanding that they in fact had become a family of four.

\----

Within the next couple of weeks, Regina and Emma set up their daughters room, cleaning out the guest room across Henry’s bedroom to make space for Alexandra’s belongings. Much to their son’s dismay, Alex’ room wasn’t set in the jungle but rather in a kingdom. Pictures of castles, crowns, princesses and princes lining the walls. The purple monkey – Harriet, Henry had given her found her place still, inside Alexandra’s bed besides a fat, pink and white unicorn the little girl had chosen as hers the day Regina had taken her shopping. They still played explores and went on adventures through the house or the backyard on a daily bases, along with a new game Alexandra came up with, nights an sessis, where Henry was the brave knight, protecting his sister the princess, along with her unicorn. 

It was three months after they had returned from Boston, the beginning of March, not quite spring yet but warmer already when Alexandra addressed them as Mommy and Momma, copying Henry. Up until that day they had been Emm and Gina, no matter what. She had cried for Emm after a nightmare, asking after Gina the first time she had gotten sick. Henry was Hen, or Bahba – brother, depending on their relationship and moods. 

They easily had fallen into a routine together, Regina would drop both their children off at their daycare after a breakfast they ate together, no matter the hurry they were in. Occasionally she would take both Henry and Alexandra into the office with her, have them play and pretend they too were working wile she took care of minor paperwork until Emma would come and join them for lunch, taking their munchkins home after her short shift at the Sherif Station. If that wasn’t the case then Emma would usually pick them up from the daycare after her regular shift. Regina didn’t always manage but she tried every day to be home in time for dinner and bedtime, excited to read together with her wife for their children, before they too spend time together. Usually curled up on top of the living room couch, holding onto each other and relishing in their love.

It had been a short day in the office for Regina, two of her afternoon appointments had cancelled, leaving her with the rare opportunity to accompany Emma to pick up Henry and Alexandra from daycare. Their little baby girl was the first to notice them, Henry still busy with blocks and cars that crashed into them. With her arms held out wide open and the cry for Mommy and Momma falling of her lips she came running towards them, excited and happy to see them. It was Regina who caught her in her arms, hugging her tightly while Emma’s breath hitched before she joined their hug, Henry crashing into them a block and a car still in hand, joined in too, only moments later.

That night after she had checked on both their munchkins Regina found her way into their bedroom, Emma already on top of it, below the sheets, a book in hand, the glasses she only ever wears when she’s reading, perched on top of her nose; Regina can’t help the content sigh that escapes her lips when she moves to lay beside her wife.

“Do you ever wonder if it was supposed to be that way?” Emma asks, the book finding it’s way to the bedside table.

“You mean, you driving me crazy? Pushing me to the point where I am more than ready to throw you out of the town own-handedly?” she hums in response and Emma only chuckles. 

“Well, I’m still here.” 

“Only because of your reckless behaviour.” Regina commented dryly and again Emma only laughs. 

“I wouldn’t call surging forward to kiss you reckless. Necessary? A good thing to do? The right thing to do? Yes. But reckless? No.” 

They had fought, argued again over something pointless, completely meaningless. Emma hadn’t finished her paperwork on time or she had forgotten something. Thinking about it, Regina didn’t remember, neither did the blonde but regardless, it had lead to an argument, a heated fight. Regina had trapped Emma eventually, between herself and the Sherif’s — then deputy’s desk. She had thrown question after question at the blonde, between countless insults that had left her lips. Instead of answering the blonde had leaned forward, had captured Regina’s lips mid word with her own, sealing them with a kiss. Her first reaction had been to push the blonde away, to slap her and finally, finally fire her, get rid of her. But that thought only had lasted for a second, for a fracture of a second before her arms had wrapped around Emma, pulling her flush against her body, holding her close and stopping her from stepping away, leaving. 

It hadn’t been easy for them after that, they had still fought, argued and bickered — they still do, probably always would; but in the end they’ll always find to each other. 

\----

It’s mid August, two months after Alexandra’s birthday, that the little girl discovers the picture of Regina and Emma on their wedding day, and it captivates her, fascinates her. Their dresses both beautifully white, Regina’s flowing easily along her curves, not underlining nicely, what Emma knew to be hers, and hers alone. Prisesses! Alex had declared the first time Emma had found her sitting on to of their bed, staring at the picture. Momma an you. Prisesses! The blonde had taken the toddler into their walking closet then — Regina still fought Emma over every inch of space the blonde needed for her clothing and shoes, showing her the dresses they had kept. Both hung up in beside each other. Alexandra only ooh’ed and aah’ed, carefully touching the soft materials. 

A few days later she along with Henry who now had taken a great interest in knights, demanded to hear the story of the two Princesses finding each other, leaving Regina and Emma to tell the story of how two young Princesses from rivalling kingdoms every night before bed. Tonight was no different, both munchkins sat in their mothers’ bed, unicorn and monkey safely by their side while they listened to the story they by now knew better than their mothers themselves. 

“…and the two Princesses fought a lot, couldn’t agree on anything.” Regina said 

“But kiss!” Henry exclaimed looking up at his raven haired mother with big eyes. 

“Yes kiss.” Alexandra replied, nodding furiously. 

Regina only chuckled softly, smoothing her fingers through Henry’s still post–bath wet hair.

“Yes my little Prince, they kissed."

“Prinsess Emma!” now it was Alex’ turn to exclaim, sharing her knowledge about the story. 

“Princess Mommy.” Henry corrected, earning himself an annoyed huff Regina couldn’t have voiced better herself.

“Princess Emma kissed Princess Regina.” she hummed, her fingers twirling one of her daughter’s golden curls around her fingers. “You know the story quite well my little Princess, don’t you?” the toddler in question only nodded, smiling brightly before she urged her mother on to continue. 

“They kept arguing still.” it was Emma now who spoke, stepping into the bedroom to join her wife and their children. 

“After kiss?” Henry asks, looking worried.

“Yes buddy, they even argued after the kiss, but you know what?"

“What?” both children shot already knowing the answer.

“Princess Regina welcomed Princess Emma into her kingdom after their kiss, and even though it wasn’t easy with the kingdoms council, they stayed together.” the town’s council wasn’t too amused to find their mayor and the sherif dating, believing a conflict of interest could result but in the end there was nothing they could have done to prevent either of them from working in their field while seeing the other, no rule against it existed especially since both were elected by the town’s people. 

“Day married!” Alexandra rushed the story along.

“That they did, after weeks and months of spending time with each other, Princess Regina asked her Princess Emma if she would like to become her wife.” Emma continues, smiling lovingly at her wife. “And Princess Emma said yes. Only a few months after that, they married, Princess Emma making Princess Regina her Queen."

Alex’ aww’s while Regina presses a kiss against her wife’s cheek. 

“Prince Henry!” their son suddenly whisper–shouts. “When Prince Henry?” 

“The story of how Prince Henry came to join there kingdom is for another day buddy.” Emma hums, lifting the boy onto her arms. 

“Prinsess Alsanda!” Alexandra states, looking hopefully up at Regina who moves to take her onto her arms. 

“Just like the story of Princess Alexandra arriving is a story for another day too.” she smiles before pressing her lips against her daughters temple. “It’s time for bed now, for both Princes and Princesses.” she declares after, tugging her in shortly after before she wishes her son a good night while Emma is with Alex. 

“Queen Regina, huh?” she asks, once she and her wife both stand in the dimli lit hallway. 

“You are no Princess, no.” Emma only smiles. “You are a Queen.” 

Regina kisses her then, pulling herself close against her wife while walking them to their bedroom – not an easy task, but a well practiced one. 

“I love you Princess Emma.” Regina hums between kisses while the door falls shut behind them. “Now show me how you worship your Queen.” 

\-----

Fall had been a blur, with all it’s fairs and festivals, Halloween and Thanksgiving included. Alexandra had been Snow White – no matter how hard Regina had tried to persuade her to dress up as a fairy or another princess, while Henry had been dressed up as Indiana Jones. Before they knew it, Christmas had come and their house had been filled with excited giggles and talks about Santa, who they had gone to meet at the Mall one Saturday afternoon before they had send a letter along with their wish lists to North Pole. 

Regina wouldn’t spend Christmas Eve nor Christmas Day working, she had seen fit to that. Unwilling to miss another Christmas with her family. The night before Christmas, had Regina eating the carrot they had placed on a small table near the tree for the reindeer while Emma indulged herself with milk and cookies, instead of either of them worrying about being called into work.

“It’s hard to imagine that the year’s over already.” the blonde sighed, stretching out beside her wife.

“It flew by fast.” Regina agrees.

A few weeks ago they had celebrated Henry’s arrival into their family like they would celebrate Alexandra’s on January 2nd. As gift for both of them, they’d leave the day after Christmas for Disney World, neither of their munchkins knowing of that plan yet. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing.” Emma suddenly states.

“What?” Regina asks perplexed. 

“About my life, our life. I’ve everything I always wanted. A good, stable job, a nice house along with the white picket fence and a family, what could I want more? Want different?” 

The mayor only smiles at her wife, her heart filling with love and warmth. 

“I’ve everything I’ve always dreamed of.” Emma continues. “I am grateful for you and our two Christmas miracles each day."

“So am I Emma, and I am still grateful that you decided to kiss me instead of arguing back, not that I understand now what it was that moved you to do it but I am grateful."

“Reckless behaviour, of course.” the blonde chuckles, earning herself an eye-roll from Regina. 

“Of course.” she hums before leaning up to capture her wife’s lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
